


Fruitcake

by Moonrose91



Series: Three Hundred Years of Being Forgotten (Mostly) [23]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fruitcakes made by eight year olds are never as good as ones made by the mothers, but it would break her heart if it was returned home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruitcake

The first time Jack realized food was necessary was during his first week of life.

He had been having so much fun, he had over done it. He had to use his staff to support himself, and hadn’t been careful. He just swiped what he could get the fastest and then he began to eat it as quickly as he could.

Since then, he knew that he needed food as often as he could get it and even more so after he had a huge expenditure of power.

After the storm of 1717, which he really wished he could forget, he had eaten as part of an automatic response. His subsequent care with Sandman had insured he ate regularly as well and, even if he had severely disliked most of what he had eaten at the palace Sandman had made for him, he had eaten it all because beggars could not be choosers and he would not risk losing food over being picky.

After getting an Aide, he was hoping that this would change.

It did not.

It didn’t increase the frequency either, which was a good thing, because they were pretty strapped anyway.

This led him to his current predicament.

He was getting to the point where food was less something he could pass on and more something he needed to get. A series of snowstorms he and Eirawen had created were starting to wear on him and he really didn’t feel like having a repeat of 1717.

So Jack took to haunting houses and looking for something that would not be missed when he found an open, and inviting, dance hall. He hesitated at the partially open door before he slipped in, bringing with him a shiver of cold air to those close to the door, which made them shift away.

Along the wall was a table with food and he noticed there was a cake that no one was eating. He hesitated and headed toward it, carefully crouching out of the way as he heard people talk. “Poor Sally; she’ll be heart broken when I bring this back home,” one of the men stated as he stood by the table.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine. Besides, it is only because she’s just learning. I’m sure someone will take it home besides you. So long as they don’t know it is Sally’s,” one of his friends answered and the man frowned.

“She is eight and still learning,” the father returned and Jack eyed the cake.

He waited for the men to return to the dancing before he carefully picked it up. He smiled a bit to find that it had been burned so it did not crumble and, with care he usually reserved for creating the perfect first snow, he carried it out into the night. He looked around and then took off, carefully flitting through the air until he came to his lake.

He frowned a bit when he saw that Eirawen was gone, and he turned in a circle when he heard the rustle-whisper that was her coat rushing along the snowy ground. He turned and found her standing on the snow bank, looking excited. She looked up and grinned. “Jack, look what I can do!” she exclaimed and suddenly she faded into the snow.

Jack froze, but then she was standing in the snow under a tree with a grin. “I can travel through the snow! And…and I can sense where snow is. Like, in the North Pole, and there’s a building there! And in mountains and all over a couple of islands in the ocean! And…and on plains over to the Far East! It is amazing! Oh! And there’s a snowstorm blowing up across those plains!” she exclaimed, her hand clutching tightly over the left side of her coat as she laughed over her new found ability.

Jack smiled brightly at her discovery and could already tell that she wanted to go to these snowy places. “Eirawen, come on, I have food,” he stated and she immediately rushed over, nearly slipping onto her backside as she stepped onto the ice, but she finds her footing as she continues, though it is shaky and she more falls down instead of sitting down, but they eat the cake.

It is burnt and it sits like ash on the tongue. Eirawen makes snowballs to help get it down, but doesn’t complain about the food.

It is gone before the waning moon has finished setting and Jack grins at where Eirawen is practically vibrating in place. “Go have fun,” he answered and she is up, nearly falling again, heading to the snow and then she’s gone.

Jack isn’t consumed with worry (though he is worried, because he knows that she’s going to head towards villages, and learn what he learned at his birth), because he knows, like he knows about the snowstorms and the pull of winter, that he’ll be able to find her if she’s in trouble.

But it aches to know that, after only a week of knowing her, she’s already gone, off and exploring.

He sighs and taps his staff, creating a frost burst across the lake.

He eyes it and smiles before he has the North Wind help him hover. With a gentle reverence, he begins to paint his frost across the lake.

The frost, the ice, curling and spinning as he paints the dancers he saw in the hall.

He knows the snow he is bringing tonight will cover it.

He makes it anyway, the silhouettes of frost.

And he smiles, even as he begins to call up the snow before he leaps into the air with a laugh.

There are frost designs to create and fun to be had.

And an Aide to check up on as well, once he’s brought laughter to a few more places.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was going to post this much earlier, but it never fit. It would just be something he did and not something he needed to think about, sort-of. It was really complicated, but every time I tried to write it, I couldn't. However, I tried writing it with Jack and Eirawen, and it wrote itself without Eirawen being the one who nearly drops from exhaustion and starvation, so yay!
> 
> Also...when I say I don't ship Jack with anyone...I mean anyone.
> 
> Including OCs.
> 
> Especially Eirawen.
> 
> So, you are all safe from Jack Frost/OC romance.


End file.
